NaLu Newbie
by Lu-chanNaLu
Summary: This is a little story and one of the only stories I have finished. It is NaLu not StingLu. Please Like.
1. The new school

**High School** **Newbie**

*Beep Beep*

"Ahhh! I'm Late!"Lucy ran to school as fast as she could and then saw a boy pasted out and tried to wake him up. He had had pink hair and had wounds all over his boy finally woke up screaming and yelled about two boys.

"What happened to you?"

"Who are you? I remember two boys that were picking on a girl and then they noticed me after the girl ran away. Did you seen two boys blonde and black haired?! Where they around here?!"

"No. You were pasted out on the ground. Oh no I need to get to school. Bye! I'm Lucy!"

"Nastu!"

"Nice meeting you! Hope you're okay!"

At school-

"Nastu! This is the new student here! Come say hi!" Nastu looked at the girl. He realized that it was the girl that helped him."Nastu?" Smiles at Nastu "Lucy?"

"Do you know each other?"

"No! Erza, She helped me earlier!"

"So _she_ helped you?"

"Yeah, I did. Nastu was pasted out on the ground. That's why I was late."

"Okay."Erza, Nastu, And Lucy went to class.

"We have a new student. Lucy."Lucy comes to the front of the class. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"I'm a celestial wizard so I can call celestial spirits." Pulls out three of her keys. "Open, gate of the ram! Aries!"Aries appeared and most of the boys thought she was sexy. "Open gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Capricorn appeared."Wow two gates open at once!" Lucy was exasted, but continued. "Open gate of the lion!...Leo!"Leo appeared. "Three gates! All three are zodiac spirits?!"

"Yes...There some of my strongest friends." Gasped for air. "Are you okay Lucy?" Leo/Loki said out of concern. "I'm fine Loki." Passed out and all of her spirits went away.

 ** _I completely forgot about this story until today so when I was reading it I wanted to finish it.~Lu-ChanNaLu_**


	2. Fairy Tail's troublesome boys

A few minutes later-

"Is she okay?"

"Lucy's waking up! Are you okay Lucy?!"

"I'm fine! What happened? Loki?! How are you here all the others went back to the spirit wold?!"  
"I used my own magic after you passed out a few minutes ago. I told you never to open three gates at the same time again! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm fine now so go back okay!"

"Fine. I'll come whenever you need help."

"Alright! I know! Bye Loki!" Lucy Closed Loki's gate and reterned to class.

"Are you alright Miss. Heartfilia?!"

"I'm fine."

"Then please take your seat. I believe I had told you where it was?"

"Yes." She sat down

After class-

"Hello there cutie."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Then come with us." Grads Lucy and pulls her to tha janaders closet. "What do we have here? I cute little girl. Why don't you hang out with us?!"

"What? Ahhh!"

 ** _Who were those boys?_**

 ** _What did they want?_**

 ** _How old are they?_**

 ** _Were they sexy?!_**

 ** _most of these questions will be answered~Lu-ChanNaLu_**


	3. Training

With Nastu-

"I hope Lucy's okay." Hears Lucy screaming and runs to her."LUCY!"

"Natsu?"Lucy was crying well being pined to the wall."What are you doing Sting?!"

"Just having fun with this sweet, cute girl."

"Well get away from her! Now!" Lucy was trembling."How about this. If I beat you let Lucy go!"

"Fine!"

"Lucy come here!" Lucy ran over to Natsu."I'll help you Lucy. I won't ever let you get hurt by these guys!" Natsu used his signature grin on her well she was crying making her fell better(lucky bitch. I'm kidding! I love/am Lucy heartfilia)."Meet me in the park after school at 3:00! Be there!"

"Perfect!"

After Nastu helped Lucy (which was hurt a little)-

"Natsu." Still crying"Please win!"

"I would never loss to that guy again."

"Thank you Natsu!" She hugged Natsu.

"Lucy?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please promise me you won't loss." crying

"I won't loss. That's a promise!" Grinning

"...Natsu."whispers

After school-

"Natsu? What should I do well you're training?"

"Be with me." Natsu grinned at Lucy which started blushing"I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"You just said the best thing I could think of. Now I know I'm going to win!"

Lucy blushed all during Nastu's training especially when he looked at her.(witch happened a lot)


	4. Singing or Not?

_**There was so post to be another chapter before this, but I lost it and only remember the main part of it which was-**_

 _ **Lucy brought Natsu to her house because she didn't know where he lived. Natsu slept over on her couch. Lucy Made Natsu breakfast and forced him outside. She started singing and Natsu could hear her from the other side of the door. when Lucy came outside, Natsu started complementing Lucy's singing and now they were fighting all the way to school.**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter that would have been and if you want to read it I can make it for you, but it would take a while.~Lu-ChanNaLu**_

At school-

"How can you not like showing people?!"

"I just don't it's-!"

"What does Lucy not like showing people?"

"Her singing voice!"

"Lucy can sing!"

"My mother was a much prettier singer!"

"Was?" Erza said in a confused tone.

"...I need to go!"

"What did I do?"

"I don't know?"

"You sould go to her."

"What?! Why me?! You made her run away!"

"What did you say!" Erza had a death stare glaring right at Natsu.

"I'm going now!" Natsu started running in a way that looked like he would be killed other whys. *Damn that Erza, and her stares. At least there'll be strawberry cake in the cafeteria today. If nothing goes well then I'll just give her my cake and she'll leave me alone...hopefully... *

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Ahhh!"

"...Lucy?...Lucy! I'm coming!"

 ** _"I wonder what could have happened to Lucy?!" I sarcastically say_**

 ** _"I made this when I was still not even on episode 30 yet. OK!"~Lu-ChanNaLu_**


	5. The fight

_**Here we are. Lucy was taken away by Sting. What is Natsu going to see as he comes searching for her? What is Sting's motive and what is he doing with her? Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been stuck being grounded and to much HW at school for me to handle. I've also been making nor fan fics. Hope you like this chapter!~Lu-ChanNaLu**_

"What are you doing with me?!"

"Just having fun with you!"

"AHHH! Stop!"

Natsu saw Lucy pinned to the ground and being kissed by Sting.

"Lucy!"Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of Natsu's voice.

"LUCY! Sting, LET HER GO!" Sting let Lucy go only to punch Natsu in the face.

"Loke! I need you!" Loke appeared and punched Sting because Lucy told him to. Loke got hit and went back to the spirit world.

Lucy ran away as Natsu was still getting punched. When Lucy came back there was a teacher with her. He told the three to the principles office.

 _ **What is going to happen in the principles office? I'll make the next chapter soon. I need to reread it though because I forgot what it was about. Sorry if the chapters are getting short, but if you want longer chapters then tell me. I need more reviews to be posted. Please review. The next chapter I'm going to make it a double or triple chapter so it will be longer. The NaLu will be happening soon. I think it really starts next chapter.  
**_

 _ **~Lu-ChanNaLu**_


	6. NaLu starts(kinda)

_**The next chapter will hopefully be longer. hope you enjoy.~Lu-ChanNaLu**_

In the office-

"Sting you're suspended for a month and Natsu. Why were you being punched by sting? Why didn't you get a teacher?"

"Lucy was pinned to the ground being kissed by Sting and I told her I would protect her."

"Is this true Lucy?" Lucy Nodded to Natsu's comment well still in pain from the bruises on her from being pushed down and forcefully being kissed.

"Natsu, Lucy go to the nurse's office, now!"

In the nurses office-

"Lucy I'm sorry about what happened."

"Natsu!"

"Lucy! It's not your fault! I'm to blame!"

 _ **Sorry, I feel like it's to short, but I'm just so tiered and lazy today, but want to work on this unless I'll forget and it'll be like a month until I start again.~Lu-ChanNaLu**_


	7. Nalu is real!

_**This chapter is much longer than usual.~Lu-ChanNaLu**_

The next month-

"Hi Natsu!"

"Yo Lucy!"

After school-

"Bye Lu-chan!" A blue haired girl that was short compared to everyone around her.

"Bye Levy, Erza."

"Ah-! Sting?!" Sting walked behind Lucy and scared her after she was alone.

With Natsu-

"...Lucy!"Natsu turned around and ran towards Lucy's scent, which he learned how to to for some reason."Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Lucy!" Lucy was kissed by Sting like a month ago, but outside this time. It was cold and raining when she pushed Sting and ran to Natsu crying in the rain.

"Natsu! You came!" Lucy and Natsu started to kiss as Sting was just watching then.

"WHA-!WHAT?!"

"Natsu and I started dating a few weeks ago Sting." Lucy said looking down at the ground and not at Sting.

"Th-than I'll just challenge you to a duel and if I win Lucy's my girlfriend!"

"Yea-!"

"I won't do it Sting!"

"Aw I thought that you would fall for it!"

"Fall for what?" Natsu asked as he was not thinking that Lucy would say no.

"Me asking Lucy to the duel instead of you and you fall for it, thinking that I would be dueling You, Natsu, but Lucy instead! I mean She isn't strong!"

"I'll duel you then!"

"You're in trouble Sting!"

"Be at the park after school." Lucy said in a non-hesitant voice.

"Fine by me, new girlfriend."

At the park after school-

"Lucy? Please go easy. Or I'll step in!"

"Fine. I couldn't stand a chance against you anyway Natsu."

"So ready to loss your girl quickly, Natsu?"

"Hey Sting! Your opponent is right here! Lets get started!"

"Fine by me!"

Lucy opened up taurus gate.

"What?!" Sting got beat up, but was still in it. "Is that all?!"

"Open gate of the maiden! Vergo!"

"Do you wish to punish me princess?"

"NO! Do what we planed!" vergo jumps up and down distracting Sting, but it didn't work. Sting saw Lucy coming and attacked her."We can stop now and you can be my girlfriend without getting hurt!"

"Please, I'm just getting started! Open gate of the twins! Gemini!" Gemini turned into Lucy and has the exact outfit on."Which on is real?"

The real Lucy kicked down Sting and hit him with her wipe just enough t win.

"It's your fault Sting, but sorry I hurt you. I really didn't want to. But, It's what you deserve."

* * *

 _ **I hope this chapter was better as it was longer. There will be a twist at the end with the NaLu ship, but NaLu is the main focus of this fan fic. if you want me to do any other ship I would be happy to, but I might just make a Happy based story. If I find something int interesting to write about.~Lu-ChanNaLu  
**_


	8. The ending

_**This chapter is short, cheesy and the last one. Yay! I'm finished with**_ _ **NaLu Newbie**_ _ **!**_

 _ **~Lu-ChanNaLu**_

 _At_ Lucy's house-

"I'm glad you didn't go hard on him and put him in the hospital."

"I never want to hurt someone, like that again!"

"I know." Natsu rolled his eyes when he said that.

"Why did you roll your eyes?!"

"I was playing with you Lucy!"

"Stupid!" pushed him in a playful ."Hey! What was that for?"

"Nothing..." Lucy said turning around and runing towards her bed.

"Lucy!"

Natsu and Lucy ran around her house all night-

"I love you!" Natsu had taken his shirt off as he was running, but Lucy never noticed.

"Wait! Wha-!"

"Natsu! You're really close! We were pretending to be a couple! I-!"

"Lucy I've loved you since I met you and you helped me out."

"I've loved you to since you helped me out so many time and faught for me. When you kissed me the first time earlyer I loved it!"

"Will you be my real girlfriend?"

"Yes..." Lucy started to smile and blush as she said that one word.

 _ **I hope you liked it even tought it was super cheesy, but I just was to lazy to rewrite it. If you thought it was to cheesy then please tell me.**_

 _ **~Lu-ChanNaLu**_


End file.
